1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boats made of rubber or other water-proof materials and has particular reference to such boat which is separable.
2. Prior Art
Many known inflatable rubber boats are substantially of a one-piece structure which requires deflation to a minimum volume when considering the convenience and ease of delivery to a destination. However, since it is very tedious and time-consuming to inflate the boats to an operative level upon arrival at the site, they would have to be in most cases inflated beforehand and carried on the roof of a motor vehicle or towed on a trailer, which poses a transportation problem.